The Emy's
by okaywithit
Summary: Sara and Emy plot to have a threesome with Tegan. I'm writing 2 birthday one shots, this fic w/ conniving characters & a threesome with Emy. The other fic will be a sweeter version without the threesome. The 2nd one shot should be published in a few days. I'm a slut for comments btw ;)


There were two names Tegan usually called her girlfriend and they both made her twin internally cringe whenever she used them. At this particular moment but unbeknownst to Tegan, Sara was currently rolling her eyes and when she let out a loud annoyed sigh, she cocked her head up and away from her iPhone's receiver so that her older sister remained unaware of the pet peeve.

The twins were relaxing in their separate L.A. residences in the late afternoon one day after their 35th birthday. Sara had hosted the joint birthday celebration at her home the day before and they were chatting about the party when Sara mentioned to thank Tegan's girlfriend for the birthday present she had given her.

"Becca! Sara says 'Thank you.' She loves the gift!" It was even more annoying that Tegan was yelling out one of the nicknames but she was grateful that her twin hadn't used the other dreaded nickname. Sara liked Rebecca and was happy that her sister was happy with her girlfriend of over a year but for some reason it seemed to grate her every time Tegan affectionately used the one of the B words: Becca or babe.

"Babe?! Are you there?! Sara loves it n is gonna wear it every day. She says "Thank you.'" More eye rolling from Sara and she listened for a moment while Tegan continued a garbled-sounding conversation with Rebecca.

It appeared that Tegan's girlfriend quickly left the room and her focus shifted back to the person on the other end of the phone call. "Sorry. She's getting packed an' is racing around getting her stuff. She's got to be at the airport at 9pm. Flight is at 11pm."

"Tonight?! She's leaving tonight? I thought she leaves…I thought her thing is tomorrow."

"It _is_ tomorrow. But her flight is _tonight_."

With all the hoopla and craziness surrounding the twin's birthday, Sara had mixed up the dates but this was a blessing in disguise. A plan was about to be put in action and the smile spreading across Sara's face that she flashed to the other person in the room was as mischievous as can be.

"Oh, shit! Come over then! We didn't even really get to hang out much yesterday and tonight's perfect. The Emmy's are on tonight an' I recorded it. Come over and hang out! Just you n me. It'll be a fun sister night!"

"I already showered for bed. I was gonna go to sleep early tonight after the Uber came for Rebecca. I'm literally in pajamas already."

"Oh, my god, Tegan! Just cuz we're 35 now doesn't mean we need to act like it. Pretend you're young. C'mon! Just come over in your pj's. It's just gonna be me here so who cares what you're wearing?" Further attempts were made to cajole her older sister into coming over.

Tegan watched a commercial for the Emmy Awards featuring the twin's friend Andy Samberg prompting her to wonder aloud "Isn't is crazy that earlier this year we performed at the Oscars with the guy who is gonna host the fuckin' Emmy's tonight?"

"Crazy! Yeah. Super crazy."

"You don't seem impressed. You seem distracted. Are you taking pictures of your cats for Instagram?"

"No! I'm… _looking_ at pictures…that Emy took of Mickey n Holiday today. But I'm not taking pictures _right now_." Sara made sure to emphasize her final words.

"Oh, she _was_ over there? Emy came by?"

"No! I mean, yeah, she _was_ but she's not here _right now_. She came over earlier to take some photos of the cats and just hang out cuz I mean we saw each other yesterday obviously but we didn't really ya know have like a chance to hang out an' catch up an' shit."

Sara's longwinded and rambling answer prompted her curious sister to ask the question "Are you two sleeping together again?"

"Hell no! Stacy was here when Emy was here earlier. Stacy hadn't left for the airport by then. An' I can assure you that there was no threesome going on." More smiles from Sara were flashed across the room again.

"Okaay! I believe you."

"Tegan. Fuck you. I don't care if you believe me. Are you gonna come over? So we can hang out?"

"Yeah, but if you take video of me in my dorky pj's n put it on snapchat, I _will_ kill you.

"Alrighty! Death. I'm looking forward to it." Sara joked in her usual deadpan humor. "So…see ya in an hour?"

"Yeah! See ya then."

When she got to Sara's door and knocked, she knew her younger sister was getting close because she could hear her speaking to someone. Much to Tegan's surprise though, Sara had answered the door without a phone in her hand. Offering a quick hello and an invitation inside, she turned on her heels and continued talking with the mystery guest whom Tegan soon discovered was Emy.

Had Emy returned back to Sara's even though she had already visited earlier that day? Also, why wouldn't Sara call her sister to let her know the plans changed and she wasn't going to be the only guest this evening? These were all questions she wondered as she followed behind Sara inside the house and to the right into the living room where Emy lay draped out on Sara's grey couch clutching a half filled glass of wine.

Sara explained to her older twin while handing her a glass of wine that Emy decided to come over unexpectedly after a friend had broken dinner plans. A few minutes later, Emy returned from the bathroom and joined the pair in the living room where the 3 chatted over most of the Emmy Award show currently playing on Sara's large flat screen tv.

An innocent question by Tegan about Emy's dinner plans turned into a laugh-infused conversation about dating etiquette and dating horror stories. It was only when Sara brought up vaginas that Tegan began to blush and it wasn't just for the fact that she was almost finished with her second glass of wine. No, it was probably because Sara had gotten Emy to join her in a discussion about whether or not the lips of vaginas resemble the petals of a flower. Sara didn't think this was always true wondering why the two had ever become associated. But Emy said as an artist, she felt it was a valid comparison and with a giggle, she admitted that as a lesbian she found it to be mostly true.

"Well, that's because you have flower petal lips." Craning her head from Emy's direction towards her sister, Sara winked at Tegan and informed her with amusement "Emy has vagina flower lips. Flower power, Emy! That's the _real_ reason she's saying that. She's biased." At this point, Sara's drunken revelations had made Tegan bright red with embarrassment. It was almost as if her sister was trying her hardest to make her feel uncomfortable tonight with all the sex talk. In graphic detail, she described to Tegan how she felt Emy had a beautiful, flowery vagina and the reasons why.

"What do you think, Tegan?" Although Emy was seemingly innocently trying to get her shy friend to give her opinion, it only served to redden her cheeks further.

"You don't hafta see her naked because you've already seen me. She's like me an' doesn't have the flower petal lips so see? It's all a myth." Her lisp was thick and in a gleeful matter-of-fact tone, she sputtered out the words staring at Tegan while doing so. When her older twin lifted up her head and their eyes locked, the smile on Sara's lips didn't spread to Tegan's though.

"No!" Apparently, Emy was now finding the conversation as hilarious as her ex because she barely managed to speak through giggles. "I wasn't asking if she _has_ those lips, I was asking if she agrees that vadges look like flowers. But you're right, since you're identical twins, I don't need to see Tegan naked because I've already seen her identical twin sister naked many times." Toggling back and forth between the two sisters, Emy had turned her focus solely on Tegan when she added with a cocky tone "Many, _many_ times."

For most of the night, Emy and Sara seemed to be sharing an inside joke. They kept giggling and shooting glances at each other further reminding Tegan that the two had shared the bond of marriage. She decided to chalk it up to a familiarity and ease that the two had over sexual topics. It was simply a rarity that Tegan was the third wheel in such a graphic, personal debate and for that she was grateful. Hoping for a temporary escape from the awkwardness, Tegan got up to get herself another drink in the kitchen. When she was walking back into the room, she overheard Emy asking "Did you ask her about it yet?"

"Ask me what?" Announcing her presence and that she had returned from refreshing her beverage, Tegan's eyes shifted from Emy to Sara both of whom looked like deer in headlights when the question had been asked.

"No…we…it wasn't about you. We weren't talking about you." It was Sara who finally offered an answer though not convincingly enough for her older twin.

"Who were you talking about then?"

"Forget it. You don't know her."

"We weren't talking about you, Tegan." Chiming in and coming to Sara's defense, Emy hoped she could convince Tegan they hadn't been gossiping about her.

"You two are acting weird tonight. Something is going on." The pair continued to do their best to convince Tegan that nothing was amiss and she was being paranoid. The biggest awards of the show were about to be announced and the trio happily turned their focus back to the tv mostly ending the awkwardness that Tegan had been feeling. A few minutes later but before the second to last award of the night was to be handed out, Emy asked Sara to pause the recording so she could take a quick bathroom break. Perhaps due to the silence in the room from the program being paused, Tegan found herself at unease again when she locked eyes with her younger twin. Sara broke the silence with a crooked smile noting with amusement how flirtatious Emy was being that evening.

"I know, right? I think the wine you gave her has some sort of aphrodisiac in it."

"Maybe. Something like that."

"What's so funny? Why are you smiling?" Tegan wondered with an ever growing smile of her own.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Taking a sip of her drink, Sara was thankful when Tegan didn't seem to press the issue any further. Emy returned and the three finished watching the rest of the show. Once the program was over and although the tv was still on, the focus was back on conversation which somehow progressed from the upcoming album and tour and ended up on the topic of sex again. This time around though, Tegan wasn't blushing much and she was actually enjoying the conversation. She had already polished off three glasses of wine which she assumed was the reason she was able to participate without turning beet red.

After Tegan's offer to refill anyone's drink was declined, she lifted herself up from the couch with a grunt but instead of going to the kitchen she made a beeline to Sara's bathroom to relieve her bladder first. Returning to the kitchen, Tegan opened the fridge staring at the choices for nearly a minute and was grateful for the coolness the open freezer door had to offer while she decided. One Japanese bottled beer was plucked from the top shelf before Tegan shut the door with more force than she intended. Yelling out "Oh, shit" and apologizing while she rounded the corner into the living room, Tegan stood dumbfounded when she realized she was talking to an empty room.

Where did they go? Did they go to the balcony out back? No, they weren't there. And when Tegan went to look for her sister and Emy in the front of the house, she couldn't find them there either. She called out their names a few times but heard nothing. Where could they be?

It was only when she went back into the house and was quiet for a moment that she heard a noise. A muffled sound. Again, more sounds…coming from one of the two bedrooms. Tegan made her way down the dark hallway and approached the door to Sara's bedroom where it was now apparent the sounds were coming from. Although the door was ajar, the light in the room was turned off so Tegan didn't know exactly what she was about to walk in on. What she saw when she opened the door stopped her in her tracks and left her slack jawed.

With the minimal moonlight offered through a large nearby window, Tegan watched as Sara lay naked on her back on her bed with Emy laying prone between her legs with her face buried in her younger twin's crotch.

The pair noticed the extra light in the room coming from the door Tegan had just opened and both craned their necks to look in her direction.

"Wanna help me, Tegan?"

"Yeah, Tee, help her out." Sara quickly agreed with Emy on her suggestion and she bit on her lower lip anticipating the answer.

There was no answer. No verbally at least. Tegan took several rapid strides towards the bed hopping onto it and crouching her body down next to Emy's form as soon as she got next to her. Taking in Sara's scent, the aroma to her horny senses sent her into a sexual frenzy. When Sara realized that her sister was about to lick her pussy, she spread her legs further hoping to maximize the pleasure she was about to receive.

Tegan didn't lick Sara at first though. Instead, she gently pressed her lips across Sara's glistening lips kissing her a few times only to pull back and quickly lick her own lips tasting Sara at the same time. Diving back for more, Tegan used the flat of her tongue slowly swiping upwards on Sara's drenched slit. She was cleaning up the pussy juices Emy had created but with each lick from Tegan's tongue, Sara's hole was now dripping more wetness all over her inner thighs and down to the burgundy sheets below.

Emy lay on the bed next to them watching in delight as Sara moaned and writhed about the bed not worried to show how good Tegan was evidently making her feel. Each lick of Tegan's tongue and each time she sucked on Sara's throbbing clit, her younger sister loudly moaned. Louder than any of the moans Emy could recall she had elicited from Sara during the entire length of their marriage. She was now more intrigued than ever by Tegan and her magical tongue.

As Tegan alternated with quick licks to Sara's clit and long sucks on her folds, Emy saw a drip of what must've been a mixture of saliva and pussy juice roll down Sara's inner thigh to the mattress and within seconds, she had her head next to Tegan furiously lapping at Sara's crotch with her tongue. A slender finger trailed down her slit ghosting circles around her entrance meant to both please and tease. Emy's finger easily penetrated inside Sara and her louder moans signaled she appreciated the extra touch.

Even without it though, she would have been in heaven. There she was totally nude in a spread-eagle position on her back and being orally pleasured by her two best friends. With two tongues licking and sucking at her pussy, she was not going to last long and the involuntary shaking of her legs was making that clear. It was around this time that Sara noticed both tongues weren't making as much contact with her causing her to lift her head up off the pillow and look down the bed to see the reason why.

Emy and Tegan had been lying prone in between Sara's legs and needed to be so close to each other that their cheeks touched and rubbed against each other. Each had a hand on either of her legs pinning them down to the bed and helping to spread her slit for easier access. When they licked at Sara's crotch, their tongues came in contact so that it was like a big make out session. Apparently, the pair was enjoying it so much that they momentarily stopped the oral pleasure for a very long French kiss that Sara encouraged.

"Fuck yeah! Keep kissing. That looks so hot."

The kiss went on for a minute and suddenly, Emy and Tegan were back to double-teaming Sara's dripping slit. Intense bursts of pleasure spilled out from her center again and the uncontrollable leg twitches began not a moment later. She was not going to last long with all the poking and sucking on her pussy.

"Oh, fuck! Yeah! Oh, fuck!" They listened as Sara moaned out from her orgasm but neither stopped their tongues' assault on her center. Once she finished cumming and lay back onto the bed from the exhaustion, the pair lifted their heads up and wiped at the wetness on their mouths with the back of the their hands. A look born of pride adorned their faces and when Emy saw Tegan's gummy smile flashing at her, she was unable to resist any longer. Emy saw her opportunity with her former sister-in-law and she ran with it. A hand on Tegan's shoulder pushed her down onto the bed so she was lying next to her younger twin who was currently out of breath and whose pussy was still tingling with euphoria.

After helping Tegan disrobe, Emy climbed on top so that she was now lying directly on top of her and kissing at her neck and collarbones. Slowly making her way down her naked torso, Emy wasted no time by nestling herself in between her legs and burying her face into Tegan's crotch. She tasted so good. Emy had been waiting years to be so intimate with her. She knew from the whimpers and moans coming from Tegan that she was enjoying it just as much. How could she not when Emy's mouth was doling out such pleasure?

She soon discovered that Emy liked to suck. She liked to suck on Tegan's swollen button and then alternate by sucking on one fold then the other. This routine was repeated a few times but the repetition was far from boring. The sudden orgasm took Tegan by surprise but her only resistance was a small whimper as she made out with Sara while Emy continued licking at her pussy. Once she had collected her breath and with the hopes of returning the favor, Tegan instructed Emy to crawl up the bed and sit on her face.

Instead of facing towards the headboard like Tegan presumed she would, Emy lifted her right leg over Tegan's head so that she was now straddling her face with her back to the headboard. Not one to waste an opportunity, Sara had immediately hopped up from the bed making a dash to a nearby dresser drawer. Unbeknownst to Tegan, she had retrieved her strap-on and was now wearing it and walking over to the bed. One knee at a time, she got on the bed and inched her form in between Tegan's legs which were bent at the knees. Getting the dildo as close to her sister's pussy as possible, she slightly squatted down on her haunches so that she could rub the tip of the shift against Tegan's folds.

Even before she had that chance, Tegan noticed the shifts in weight on the mattress and briefly pulled her head away from Emy's crotch so she could investigate it further. In between the view of her own body and Emy's form, she glanced down the bed only to see Sara asking permission with her eyes. Tegan silently granted the permission by splaying her legs as much as possible and revealing her glistening lips.

Once more, Sara rubbed the tip of the dick against her sister's pussy. Up and down her folds. Up and down until Tegan's juices started flowing. Sara could see that Tegan's warm pussy was so wet that it only took a few seconds and soft pumps until the entire shaft was inside her. She tapped against Tegan's inner thighs and Emy was mesmerized at the site of her ex-wife fucking her own sister with the strap-on. This erotic visual was almost as stimulating to Emy as the oral pleasure Tegan was currently giving her.

Emy and Sara looked at each other with glee and both began to palm one of Tegan's breasts. Eventually the caressing and squeezing turned rough and each took a nipple in between their fingers twisting at her nipples until Tegan squirmed underneath them. Sara was fucking her sister in the missionary position and enjoying the view of Emy being face-fucked by the body below. Their eyes locked and devious grins were carved into their face. Their plan had worked out better than either had imagined.

Smiles were still adorning their faces as each managed to hold up their body weight with an arm planted on the mattress so that they could come together and share a kiss. They locked lips for a moment, broke the kiss to share another smile and came back again for more making out. A few seconds after Emy thought about how euphoric it is to have one identical twin tongue her pussy while she passionately kissed the other twin, she came hard and tried her best to not collapse all over Tegan. Her body shook and twitched while the orgasm ripped through her sending pleasure in all directions and leaving her a breathless mess.

Tegan ended up climaxing one last time a few minutes later. Once Emy started cumming, Sara had pulled the dildo out of her sister and stopped the humping but as soon as Emy slid off Tegan and onto the bed, Sara inserted the dick almost immediately. The twins looked at each other in the eyes in the beginning but eventually Sara started to fuck her harder and Tegan let her head fall back to the pillow below allowing herself to enjoy it. Digging her knees into the mattress, Sara placed her hands on her twin's inner thighs and pressed them down onto the bed.

From this angle, she was able to grind her hips down above matching hips and jackhammer the cock into her sister's pussy hole. Pump after pump until the pleasurable sensations building up inside her reached their peak. Just as Tegan began to orgasm, the dick slid out of her but Sara grabbed the shaft at the base pushing it all the way back inside and causing Tegan to whimper. Once Sara knew she was okay, she kept up the hard thrusts until Tegan squirt streams of hot pussy juice onto her and her younger twin's hips then down their thighs.

In the morning, Emy drove Tegan home and on the way, they made a pit stop at a drive-through Starbucks at Tegan's insistence. As they were about to pull out of the lot and Emy was waiting for traffic to move, she looked over at Tegan and planted a kiss on her lips which was interrupted by someone honking their horn. The pair was about to get upset at homophobic driver behind them who apparently couldn't stand to see two women share a kiss. It was only when they turned around and saw the driver gesturing at the empty lanes of traffic now in front of them.

Blushing a bit from her inattention to traffic, Emy drove out of the lot and ended up driving down Tegan's street a few minutes later. The pair chatted for a minute in the car once they had arrived in front of her place, sipping on their drinks and exchanging knowing glances while trying to hide their smiles by biting down on their lips. As far as Tegan could tell, Emy was still hitting on her this morning suggesting that she felt what had transpired the night before was no drunken mistake. This only served to grow the smile that was now carved into Tegan's face.

"Wait! Lemme check something." Tegan was confused by these words especially when Emy had suddenly grabbed at her clutching her right hand on Tegan's left shoulder. Craning her head behind her, Emy scanned the street behind them making sure no cars were coming down street. Seeing that the road was free of other cars, she turned her body to face Tegan and explained that she didn't want to be interrupted a second time before diving in for another kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted again but this time it was when the lip-locked couple was startled as both of their cell phones rang out alerting them of new text messages. When Tegan lifted up her phone from her lap, she saw the reason why both their cell phones had buzzed at the same time

They glanced at Tegan's phone which showed Sara sent them a group message "Same thing next year?" After a few giggles and reddened cheeks, Tegan replied to the text then stuffed the phone in her pocket exiting the vehicle. Before she pulled away, Emy rolled down her window and yelled out to Tegan who was now on the other side of the street near her driveway.

"I know we'll see each other before then but can't wait to see you next year."

With her coffee was in one hand, Tegan stood in her driveway waving back at her friend with the other, "Me, too. I had fun! Bye."

"I had fun, too. Bye. See ya soon."

Editor's note: Same thing next year, readers?


End file.
